deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Warl0rd13/Kotor VS ME round 3: Sith Triumvirate VS Cerberus
THE SITH TRIUMVIRATE! The Sith who carried out the First Jedi Purge and were led by the three Dark Lords of the Sith! CERBERUS! The Human-Survivalist paramilitary who will go to any lengths to secure Human dominance in the galaxy! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? 'Sith Triumvirate:' Biography: The Sith Triumvirate was a loose alliance of what remained of Darth Revan's Sith Empire. It was solidified sometime after the Battle of Rakata Prime. This organization was made up of several, if not hundreds of Sith apprentices, Sith Masters, and, most importantly, Sith Assassins. It was responsible for the near complete destruction of the Jedi Order during the First Jedi Purge and the attack on Katarr. Commanders: Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal: Once the Jedi master of Reven, Traya was blamed for Reven fall and was exiled from the Jedi order she later found the Sith academy on Malachor V and became one of the most feared Sith of all time. Weapons: A red lightsaber but she can use the force to use three at the same time. Armour: None. Powers and abilitys: To say Traya is powerful is a understatement, she can use the force to control three lightsabers in mid air and can use the following force abilitys: Force Horror, Force Choke, Froce Speed, Force Crush, energy resistance, force scream, force lightning, mind trick, force channel, the ability to control beasts through the force, breath control, see though the force, she can enter a hibernation like sleep and wake up at any given time and last but not the least she can, partialy, see the future and predict things to come, she also is skilled in lightsaber combat forms of Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu and Tràkata. X-factor: She is very well trained by both the Sith and Jedi and is very well experienced in combat and is very skilled in the ways of the force, she is very minipulative and will take any chance she has to increase her chances of victory no matter the cost. Darth Sion, Lord of Pain: Sion was once a simple Sith Marauder who fought for Exar Kun's empire during the Great Sith War fighting on the frontlines until he was cut down but he was able to use the force to channel his anger and hatred and now is immortal but in enternal pain. Weapons: A red lightsaber. Armour: None. Powers and abilitys: Darth Sion can use the force to keep himself alive despite what every on throws at him to the point he is by all means immortal and wont die unless someone convinces him to, he use a unkwn form of lightsaber combat that is very aggressive. X-Factor: Sion is well experienced having fought on the frontlines of the Great Sith War and has cut down many Jedi, he is very well trained as he was taught by Traya herself, the force has made him stronger than any normal man and is next to indestructible. Darth Nihilus, Lord of Hunger: Not much is known about the past of this man but that he lost everything during the Mandalorian Wars including his will to live and fought at Malachor V and was one of the few to survive and a emptiness swept over the man's idle body and a feeling of intense hunger drove him to drain the life force of other survivors and he eventualy became the monster he is now. Weapons: A red lightsaber. Armour: None. Powers and abilitys: He can use the following force powers: Dark Rage, force lightning, his force drain can drain entire planets of life, farsight, force resitance, force scream, he can use devestating power to increase the power of his offensive force powers and can use distant power to increase the range of them, because of the hunger the very sound of his voice can cause pain and death to those around him, he uses the Makashi lightsaber form and he can use the force to hold build entire ship and hold them together. X-Factor: Nihilus is well experienced and is able to enslave people just by speaking to the, he uses caution when he plans his attacks to make sure nothing goes wrong and he is very well trained by Traya. Soldiers: Sith Troopers: Biography: Sith troopers were the foot soldiers of the Sith Empire during the Jedi Civil War. Former Republic forces in the beginning, later free people who followed Revan. Sith troopers were also the primary infantry units for the Sith Triumvirate during the Dark Wars. The faceless and inhuman design of the Sith trooper armor they wore as well as their aggressive combat tactics gave a sense of fear that would often demoralize enemy forces into surrender. Weapons: Sith Assualt Guns, Sith Sniper Rifles, Vibroblades and Stun Batons. Armour: Sith Energy Shields and Sith Armour. Numbers: 100. Mark IV Assault Droid: Biography: The Mark IV assault droid was originally created by the Galactic Republic in the days prior to the Mandalorian Wars, but later became one of the most common droids in the Sith Empire. While the Republic used them as automated defenses, patrolling cities or military installations, the Sith Empire used these droids to fill out their military ranks and also as defense forces on starships throughout the fleet and military bases, like those on Taris and Manaan. These droids were used primarily in a defensive manner, and despite their simple programming, proved exceptionally capable of repelling Republic boarding parties attempting to seize Sith starships. During actual assaults, the Sith preferred to rely upon more mobile forces, such as Sith troopers. In this fight they will be mostly used for holding areas taken by the Sith or giving heavy fire support in areas the Sith are trying to take. Weapons: Dual Blaster Cannons. Armour: Sith Heavy Droid Armour and Sith Advanced Droid Energy Shield. Numbers: 30. Sith Officers: Biography: Many, if not all of these officers served in the Mandalorian Wars under Revan and Malak. As many Sith Officers were the commanders of Republic ships such as the Leviathan and the Ravager during the Mandalorian Wars, they took these ships with them when they turned their backs on the Republic. Many of these officers, especially Admiral Saul Karath who destroyed an entire planet (Telos IV), changed so quickly into ruthless monsters suggesting that the dark side of the Force affected them as it had affected Revan and Malak. Weapons: Sith Ion Blaster Pistols and Upgraded Vibroswords. Armour: none but have energy shields. Numbers: 25 Sith Heavy Troopers: Biography: Sith heavy troopers were rarely-seen heavy weapon specialists employed by the Sith. They also wore red armor, and they were armed with Heavy repeating blasters. Heavy troopers were sighted only in areas of great importance to the Sith war machine, which would seem to imply that their rank was higher than that of standard Sith troopers, or even Sith elite gunners. Revan fought a host of these soldiers during his assault on the Star Forge during the Battle of Rakata Prime. Weapons: Heavy Repeating Blasters and Vibroblades. Armour: Heavy Sith Armour and energy shields. Numbers: 35. Sith Grenaders: Biography: Sith grenadiers were known to use grenades, mostly fragmentation or concussion types. They also wielded blaster pistols. They were also known to use thermal detonators in battle. Weapons: Sith Blaster Pistol, Frag Grenades, Concussion Grenades and Thermol Detenators. Armmour: Sith Trooper Armour and energy shields. Numbers: 40. Sith Elite Gunners: Biography: Sith elite gunners wore copper-colored battle suits. They were often armed with disruptor rifles, which were capable of penetrating personal deflector shields. Weapons: Disruptor Rifles and Vibroblades. Armour: Sith Trooper Armour and energy shields. Numbers: 20. Sith Assassins: Biography: The Sith assassins were a sect of covert Force-sensitive killers secretly founded by Darth Revan on Malachor V during the Mandalorian Wars. Captured Jedi and Sith soldiers who were found to be Force-sensitive were taken to the Trayus Academy to be trained as Sith assassins. These assassins were largely responsible for carrying out the First Jedi Purge that began in 3,954 BBY until their defeat and disbandment in 3,951 BBY following the Destruction of Malachor V. Weapons: Double Bladed Lightsbers and stealth field generators. Armour: None but they have energy shields. Powers and abilitys: Assassins can turn completly invisible by use of both the force and through stealth field generators and can throw their lightsabers wich can cut through almost anything in their way, they are able to also find their oppenent through the force. Numbers: 10. Cerberus: Biography: Cerberus is a human-survivalist paramilitary group led by the enigmatic Illusive Man. Cerberus' core belief is that humans deserve a greater role in the galactic community, and that the Systems Alliance is too hamstrung by law and public opinion to stand up effectively to the Citadel races. Any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are justified, including illegal or dangerous experimentation, terrorist activities, sabotage and assassination. Cerberus operatives accept that these methods are brutal, but believe history will vindicate them. Nevertheless, both the Systems Alliance and the Citadel Council have declared Cerberus to be a terrorist organization and will prosecute identified Cerberus agents accordingly. Commanders: TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Blog posts